


My Star; A Junhui Drabble Collection

by mon_dieu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, i will tag the ships as i write them, jun x everyone, wen junhui needs more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_dieu/pseuds/mon_dieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection surrounding my dearest Jun. This will be any and every Seventeen ship (as long as Jun is a part of it) and different au's with varying degrees of seriousness. Feel free to request if you want any particular au or ship ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frappuccino Dreams // JunHoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: JunHoon (Jun/Woozi)  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 483

It was a ridiculously hot day and Lee Jihoon was walking around the city. He was supposed to meet his friend Soonyoung half an hour ago, but he was late. Because of this, Jihoon was stuck walking around with nothing to do.  
Why was it so hot? The weather had no business acting like this.

 

Maybe he could get something cold to drink while he was waiting. He spotted a Starbucks close by and shrugged. Why not? 

  
Inside the Starbucks it was much cooler. Thank the heavens for air condition. He glanced over the menu. He knew his usual order, but was contemplating on whether to switch it up or not. He decided against it and memorised his order. Tall, caramel, Frappuccino. Tall, caramel, Frappuccino. Tall, caramel-  
A voice interrupted his train of thought. 

  
_"Hello, are you ready to order?"_ Said a beautiful voice coming from an even more beautiful barista behind the counter.   
Suddenly Jihoon's brain gave up on him, and he could only blink unintelligently in response. _"Ehm."_  

He tried to remember what the hell he was supposed to order, but he was too distracted by the handsome barista.  
_"Ehm, I want an, ehm."_ He tried to speak, but his brain did not comply. He was really nervous all of a sudden.

  
_"A c-caramel Frappuccino p-please."_ Finally, he got the words out, but he managed to stutter like an idiot. The handsome barista smiled, and Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat.

 _"And what size would you like that to be?"_ The handsome barista said. Fuck, Jihoon thought. He forgot to choose a size.

  
_"Ehm, tall please."_ He said, pretending to look at the menu on the wall instead of the barista. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for not stuttering this time. He looked at the barista's nametag. It read 'Junhui'.

  
_"So you like them tall?"_ The barista now known as Junhui mumbled. Jihoon felt his face heat up.

 _"I-I'm sorry, what?"_ His voice revealing his surprise. Did he actually say that, or did I imagine it?

  
_"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."_ Junhui replied, smiling innocently. Well, I didn't imagine it, that's for sure. 

  
_"Oh, I didn't catch your name earlier, cutie."_ Junhui smirked. Was he flirting with him? Jihoon felt himself blush harder. The barista was probably just teasing him.

  
_"I'm not cute, don't call me that. And my name is Jihoon."_ Junhui scribbled something on his cup.  
_"Whatever you say."_ He said in a sing-songy voice, and started making his coffee. Jihoon grumbled in response, and paid for the coffee, waiting for Junhui to finish.

  
The Starbucks was pretty empty for this time of day. Everyone was probably outside enjoying the warm weather. When Junhui finished he grabbed the cup, and nodded at the barista. Junhui was still smirking, and Jihoon wasn't sure why. He looked at what was written on his cup.

  
_"I can assure you that you're very cute."_ Was written next to his name. Underneath the writing there was a phone number. How cliché. Jihoon still got really flustered and blushed for the third time since he entered the Starbucks.  
_"Call me, cutie. Maybe I can learn more than your name the next time."_

 


	2. Melt My Heart // WonHui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: WonHui  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 300  
> Prompt: Person A takes Person B to a pet store on a date. Person B proceeds to ignore person A in favour of dogs.

 

 

Wonwoo loved dogs, that much Junhui knew. The problem though, was, Wonwoo **really** loved dogs. Junhui had taken him to a pet store for a surprise date to look at the cute animals, but that was the **only** thing Wonwoo was looking at, not yours truly.

 

 _“Junnie honey, look at this one! Look how cute he is!!”_ Wonwoo was smiling widely and pointing at a puppy, Junhui was pretty sure it was a Bull Terrier. Junhui simply nodded in response, he was more of a cat person himself.

 _“Oh, and this one. Hi, baby!”_ Wonwoo picked up a little black Labrador. Wonwoo was holding him tight, and he was smiling from ear to ear. _“Can we take him home?”_

Junhui sighed.

 _“You know as well as I that our apartment complex doesn’t allow pets.”_ Junhui groaned. Wonwoo looked so sad all of a sudden.

 

 _“I am willing to move if we can take some of these cuties with us.”_ Wonwoo mumbled. He was pouting, and Junhui had to genuinely look away so he wouldn’t agree to something stupid all of a sudden.

 _“JUNHUI.”_ Wonwoo’s voice was filled with more joy than he had ever heard before, so he turned around. Wonwoo was holding a Siberian Husky puppy. _“LOOK AT HIM.”_

 _“Honey, I know he’s cute, but we can’t.”_ Junhui sighed.

 

 _“He looks kind of like you.”_ Wonwoo diverted his attention back to the Husky. _“So cute. I think I’d name him Jun.”_

Wonwoo looked back at Junhui. A silent prayer in his eyes.

 _“Okay, FINE! Stop looking at me that way. I’ll have a chat with the landlord. I can’t promise anything.”_ Junhui grumbled. Their landlord was pretty nice. His “rules” were more of a suggestion most of the time.

_“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”_


	3. Narcissus // JunSol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunSol (Jun/Vernon)  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 265  
> Promt: Hogwarts!au with Slytherin!Jun and Hufflepuff!Hansol. Requested by morgan.

Hansol was looking through the library shelves, like he had been the past hour. He had a Herbology exam tomorrow, and he really needed a book on Mandrakes, and he couldn’t find it. Maybe someone had borrowed it before him.

He was in the plant section, his mind focused on the one task he had ahead of him. The Mandrake book. So focused, that he wasn’t mindful of the people around him. He definitely didn’t notice the library ladder next to him, on which one of his upperclassmen from Slytherin was standing.

 

Suddenly, Hansol was brought out of his train of thought as a rather heavy book hit his head, and proceeded to hit the floor. Hansol looked up, rubbing his head, very annoyed at the moment. He heard the rustling of fabrics as the student on the ladder climbed down quickly to retrieve the book. Hansol studied the other boy for a minute. Chestnut coloured hair, tall, dark eyes that appeared almost catlike, and a smirk on his face. He had seen him before. It was Junhui, the boy he had spent the past two years ogling at from a distance. Hansol swallowed, as his anger dissipated. Jun studied his face for a bit.

 _“Pretty cute.”_ Junhui said, the offending book now in his hand, as he walked away. What just happened?

 _“You know; most people would apologize for something like that.”_ Hansol couldn’t hide his annoyance, that had returned quickly.

 

Junhui simply laughed in response and walked over to his friends. That’s when he got it.

He had, literally, just been hit on.


	4. Loud Like Love // JunShua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunShua/JiHui (Jun/Joshua)  
> Rating: G  
> Word count. 413  
> Promt: University!au. Shy!Junhui at a party where he meets Joshua. Requested by Tinanina.

 

There was a party at Seungcheol’s house, one of the seniors at their university. Junhui had been dragged there by his roommate Minghao. _“It’ll be fun.”_ he said. Junhui didn’t agree, and after being at the party for a mere half hour, he still didn’t see the fun in it.

Everyone else seemed to be over the moon, the buzz from the alcohol running through their veins. Junhui noticed that the kitchen was mostly empty, so he started walking over, before he caught a glimpse of the person sitting at the kitchen island. He had seen the other boy before, Junhui was pretty sure he was a senior as well. He always seemed calm, and he had only really seen him in the library. He seemed like a quiet person, so he was surprised to see him at a place like this. 

 

Jisoo? Was that his name? Something like that. Jisoo, or whatever his name was, was sipping on a glass of wine calmly, despite the chaos around him. Some kid named Soonyoung was throwing a basketball at his friend Seokmin, and Minghao had been making out with this guy Mingyu since they got here. People were running around, and he swore he heard something made of glass breaking.

Jisoo looked up and gestured to the seat in front of him. Junhui gulped, but didn’t want to be rude, so he went to sit down. Jisoo was almost cat-like in his elegance and calmness.

 

 _“You look kind of stressed. Do you want a glass of wine?”_ Jisoo said, his voice was silky and inviting. Junhui nodded, and felt a blush creep up on his cheeks. After Jisoo had poured him a glass of red wine, he sat down again.

 _“You’re Junhui, right?”_ Jisoo asked, smiling.

 _“Yeah, and you’re Jisoo, if I remember correctly. How did you know?”_ Junhui was befuddled.

 _“I saw one of your dance performances. You made quite the impression.”_ Jisoo explained. Junhui felt his ears turn red.

 

 _“Ehm, thank you. I’ve seen you in the library every once in a while. You always seem to be submerged in a book, or talking with someone.”_ Maybe I shouldn’t have said that, Junhui thought. Jisoo sipped his wine.

 

 _“Have you been watching me, Junhui?”_ Junhui felt a shiver go down his spine with the way Jisoo said his name.

_“Maybe… I hope I don’t come off as creepy.”_

_“Oh no, on the contrary. It just made me want to pursue you more.”_

 


	5. Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) // JunHao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunHao (Junhui/Minghao)  
> Rating: PG/PG-13  
> Word count: 244  
> Warning: Suicide mention  
> Prompt: Assassins Jun and Minghao together, against the world.

They had been on so many missions together, him and Minghao. They had been called many things, but what they were in the end were assassins. They killed for money, no eyes for anyone but each other. None of them mattered, not really. They were lawless, and it had been them against the world.

It had, until tonight. It had been a standard mission, but something went wrong. The target had bodyguards, he was some rich businessman, not that it mattered most of the time. One of the guards had shot at Junhui, but hit Minghao instead.

 

It took Junhui a second before he realized what had happened. He let the target get away, and fell to the ground to hold Minghao’s slender body in his arms. The bullet had hit his temple, killing him in a second. In the very least, he had died quickly. That was the only solace Junhui could imagine as he wept over the body of his deceased lover. The blood surrounded them.

He had nothing to live for. The only thing he cared about was Minghao. It had been them against the world. It made sense for them to leave it at the same time. Junhui raised his gun to his temple.

 

_“I’ll be with you again, my darling. I am coming for you.”_

A second bang echoed through the walls of the building. They were both gone, the pair of assassins holding each other, even in death.


	6. Hold Me Tight // JunShua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunShua (Junhui/Joshua)  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 259  
> Prompt: Jisoo ponders what home is to him.

Jisoo walked into his and Jun’s apartment. His shoulders were tensed up, and he was tired after a long day at work.

 

Working as an elementary school teacher was rewarding, but it was also hard work. His body ached, and he was tired. One kid had a total tantrum, and it had been a major pain. The kid wanted to go home, and he was just frustrated, but it had still been stressful. After he had calmed down, the kid had asked him something that stuck with him the entire day.

 _“What is home to you, Mr. Hong?”_  People defined home in many different ways. He thought about Los Angeles, and his parents. He loved them, but neither of them had been home in a long while now.

 

 _“Home to me is my mother, when I come back from school, and she greets me with a hug and a kiss every time.”_  The child elaborated. 

Jisoo thought to his apartment, but even as homely as it was, it wasn’t quite that. The only thing that felt like home to him, was Junhui. Junhui’s arms felt like coming home.  
_“I think it would have to be my fiancé. He feels like home.”_  Jisoo replied. The child smiled softly. 

 

Jisoo took off his shoes and walked around the apartment looking for said fiancé. He was on their bed, reading a book.   
_“There you are.”_  Jisoo sighed happily as he practically collapsed on the bed. Junhui hugged him close.  
_“Rough day?”_  He asked. Jisoo nodded. Yes, home to him was Junhui’s arms.

 

 


	7. Casual Affair // JunGyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunGyu (Junhui/Mingyu)  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word count: 474  
> Prompt: Model!au. Jun and Mingyu are competing about being on being on the magazine cover. It doesn't go as planned.  
> Requested by @mingyu_ssi (so long ago, sorry I didn't bother to write it earlier >_

_“We have to what?”_ Mingyu exclaimed.

_“I can’t decide which one of you to put on the cover of the magazine this month. You are both magnificent models, but it’s a tough industry. I want you to compete for the part.”_ Their editor, Mr. Choi said.

 

_“And how do you suggest we do that?”_ Junhui groaned. He wanted this cover spot, and Kim Mingyu was his biggest competitor.

_“I want to arrange another photoshoot. The person on the best shot gets the cover. Whomever of you that might be.”_ Mr. Cheol gave them a warning look, nodded, and walked away.

 

_“Well, I can’t wait until I’m going to be on the cover.”_ Junhui said, smirking. Mingyu squinted.

_“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”_

 

Over the next couple of days Junhui and Mingyu were at each other’s throats. They worked under the same agency, and couldn’t really avoid each other. Junhui was watching another photoshoot, when he felt a slap at his ass. He turned his head so quickly he might have given himself whiplash, to yell at whoever dared touch him. When he noticed it was Mingyu, he scoffed and turned around again.

_“What’s wrong, Junnie? Nervous about the big shoot tomorrow?”_ Mingyu grinned.

_“In your dreams, dearie.”_ Junhui said spitefully.

 

_“Aw, don’t be so grumpy. Even if you lose, you still have a magnificent ass. I am beginning to understand why you’re so popular.”_ Mingyu completed the snide comment by giving him a backhug.

_“The elegance, the flattery! What did I do to deserve this praise_?” Junhui said coldly, but not trying to break free from Mingyu’s hold.

_“You joke, but to be honest, I’ve always thought you were kinda hot.”_

_“Well, duh, that is kind of my job. Also, “kinda”?”_ Junhui snickered. He started to swing them slowly from side to side, like they were doing some strange backwards slow-dancing.

_“Pardon me, I forgot I have to feed your massive ego and address you like the prince you act as.”_ The sarcasm bled off the statement.

_“Is this your weird way of psyching me out for tomorrow?”_

_“No this is my, apparently ineffective, way to flirt with you. All I’m saying is you’re hot, and I’m hot, and together we’d be scorching.”_

_“Who said it was ineffective?”_ Junhui grinned.

 

 

The day after they both walked inside the photoshoot location, just to run into Mr. Choi.

_“You boys look considerably happier today. Are you ready?”_ The two models looked at each other.

_“We were just thinking, considering we are two of the most up and coming models out there, why don’t we both appear on the cover? Why fight about it?”_ Junhui suggested. Mr. Choi looked speechless for a moment.

 

_“I thought you two were competitors? Enemies?”_ His shocked expression spoke for him. Both models shrugged.

_“Let’s just say, we made up.”_ Mingyu smirked.

 


	8. Break Your Halo // JunHan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunHan (Junhui/Jeonghan)  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 644 (lmao what is a drabble again)  
> Prompt: Soulmate!au. Jun is a transfer student, and Jeonghan is the popular pretty boy. Fate unites them.  
> Requested by: @Wolfriver (sorry this took so long, I'm awful)

It was a well known fact that everyone received their soulmate mark at the age of 17. It was a mark somewhere on your body, identical to one other person. This person was to be your soulmate.

 

Wen Junhui had just transferred from his school in Shenzhen, and was starting his senior year in Seoul. It was kind of frustrating considering he only had one year left, but there was nothing he could do about it. He rubbed his neck, at the exact location of his soulmate mark. It was a set of wings, coloured light blue but outlined in black, which made it more visible.

Jun walked through the courtyard during lunch. He had made a couple of friends since coming here. They weren't the most popular, simply somewhere in the middle. The popular crowd always gathered outside by one of the benches. One of the boys, Jeonghan, always seemed to light up any room he walked into. He had an androgynous look, with his bob-length hair, and beautiful face.

 

 _"I just feel like something is pulling me towards him. Like, otherworldly forces wants to unite us."_ Jun drawled.

 _"He has that effect on everyone, you know? Whomever is lucky enough to be his soulmate is one blessed human being."_ One of his friends, Joshua, commented after one of his ~~many~~  Jeonghan-related rants.

 _"I suppose."_ He sighed. Today he was wearing a tight, black turtleneck, skillfully hiding his soulmate tattoo. He didn't care to be constantly looking for someone, he figured they would appear sooner or later.

 

***

 

It appeared it would be sooner, rather than later. In Chemistry he was assigned to be lab partners with the one and only Yoon Jeonghan. If Jeonghan looked good from afar, he looked ethereal up close.

 _"So, where do we begin with this experiment?"_ Jeonghan looked thoroughly confused. No wonder, considering he was looking at the wrong page of their Chemistry book. The long-haired boy started rolling up the sleeves of his button-down when Junhui noticed something. On his wrist, there was a tattoo identical to his own.

Jun grabbed Jeonghan's wrist out of pure reflex. He could practically hear Joshua's voice going _"Smooth Jun, really smooth."_

 

 _"What are you doing?"_ Jeonghan asked bewildered, tugging his hand away from Jun's grip.

 _"I was just entranced by your tattoo. Sorry."_ Jun mumbled.

 _"The angel wings? Why? It's just my soulmate mark."_ Jeonghan looked thoroughly freaked out. After a pause, Junhui responded.

 _"Because I have the same one."_ Junhui pulled down his turtleneck, showing the mark. He heard Jeonghan gasp, and felt the delicate touch of Jeonghan's fingers touching it.

 

They shared a look. Was this it? No reaction, no nothing? Just a mark that were on both their bodies that said they should be together? 

_"Isn't something supposed to happen?"_ Jeonghan asked carefully.

 _"I don't know?"_ Junhui replied, equally confused.

 

Suddenly their teacher materialised beside their desk. He gave them a look.

 _"As odd as it sounds, you have to kiss each other's marks. If you actually want to be together that is. Although, I would suggest you leave class and do it outside. It can cause quite the reaction."_ He winked at them.

 

Junhui felt his hand being grabbed, and suddenly he was dragged out of the room.

 _"If I get a chance to escape Chemistry, then God help me I am taking it."_ Jeonghan said.

 

They were sat at one of the benches outside. 

" _Are you sure you want this? There is no take-backs after this."_ Jeonghan's tone was very serious all of a sudden.

 _"Yes. I would be mad to wish for anyone but you. Are you sure?"_ Junhui proclaimed, waiting for Jeonghan's nod before kissing his wrist. Jeonghan kissed his neck in return. As he did, white light surrounded them, so for a couple of minutes, they could see nothing but each other.


	9. Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now // JunCheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunCheol (Junhui/Seungcheol)  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 216  
> Prompt: Underneath a rainy sky, Junhui gives up something he never should have.

The rain poured heavily over them as they stood in front of Junhui's apartment building. Seungcheol was looking so pitiful, and Junhui wanted to hold him close and protect him from everything, but he couldn't get himself to do so.

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_ Seungcheol swallowed, trying to keep the tears away, but failing miserably. If Seungcheol looked broken before, it could not even compare to the tone of his voice.

 

_"You deserve better. I will cheat on you, and drag you down in the ruins that is my personal problems. I don't want that for you."_ Junhui said coldly.

Seungcheol had been there for him for as long as he could remember. They grew up together. At the age of 10 the older boy had asked him to be his boyfriend. They had been on and off since then, but Junhui had to stop it. Every other relationship of his had ended with Junhui messing up. Seungcheol was perfect. He couldn't live with himself if he ruined him as well.

 

_"How can you be so cold? How can you give up so easily?"_ Seungcheol yelled, his throat sore. Seungcheol wanted to fight, but Junhui was done already.

 

_"Goodbye, Seungcheol."_ Junhui said, as he turned his back on his happiness and walked back inside.


	10. Pictures Of You //SoonHui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SoonHui (Junhui/Soonyoung)  
> Rating: PG  
> Word count: 352  
> Prompt: No particular au. I saw this actual tweet from Seventeen's twitter and I was inspired (http://sugarjisoo.tumblr.com/post/149218459531/fy960610-160820-seventeen-twitter-update)  
> Title from the song by The Cure.

Soonyoung was getting ready for bed, thinking he's try to get a bit more sleep than usual. As soon as he laid his head down and closed his eyes his phone vibrated. Soonyoung sighed. What could be so important that the person who messaged him wouldn't let him sleep? The phone vibrated again. And again.He checked his phone. Three messages from Junhui, his boyfriend. As he opened the message, he noticed, they were all pictures of Jun.

 

`Me:`  
`-Why are you doing this? I'm trying to sleep.- 10:30 PM`  
A minute later he got a response.

 

`Jun Jun Jun~:`  
`-Why sleep when you can look at my face instead?-10:31`

`*Jun Jun Jun~ sent three photos*`

 

Soonyoung groaned. He was so tired, why was Junhui being like this?

`Me:`  
`-Are you lonely? Missing me too much?-10:32`

 

`Jun Jun Jun~:`  
`-No... I simply wanted to remind you of what a handsome boyfriend you have ;)-10:33`

`*Jun Jun Jun~ sent a photo*`

 

Soonyoung came to the conclusion that if he continued this, he wouldn't sleep at all tonight. Jun was very attractive, so he was quite distracting.

`Me:`   
`-Sadly, the selfies do not satisfy me-10:34`   
`-If I should look at your face, I would like it to be right in front of me.-10:34`

 

Junhui paused, as he seemed to consider his proposition.

`Jun Jun Jun~:`

`-Are you telling me to come over?-10:36`

 

`Me:`   
`-Please. Come over, lay down with me, and let me sleep.-10:36`

 

`Jun Jun Jun~```

`-Already on my way.-10:37`

 

Shortly afterwards, Soonyoung heard the door open, and Junhui walking inside.

_"There you are."_ Soonyoung mumbled sleepily. Junhui let his joggers slide down his thighs, until they were discarded on the floor, and took his black tank top off swiftily.

 

_"Diva."_ Soonyoung commented as Junhui climbed underneath the covers.

_"Shut up, you love me."_ Junhui smirked.

 

_"I do."_ Soonyoung replied with a yawn, as he wrapped his arm around Junhui's torso, and snuggled his face into his chest.

With Junhui's arms safely wrapped around him, Soonyoung fell asleep quickly.  
Not quick enough though, to miss Junhui mumbling _"I love you too."_ into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? If you find any typos or have any complaints about how I write the characters, don't be afraid to tell me. If you have any suggestions or requests leave them in the comment box, and I'll get to writing ^^


End file.
